This Blanket Purchase Agreement (BPA) will support the National Eye Institute?s mission by providing resources to the NEI Office of Science Communications, Public Liaison, and Education (OSCPLE) that will broaden its areas of expertise and expand its reach in communicating with diverse audiences. The Contractor shall assist NEI in developing and implementing a communications strategy for the upcoming year by drawing on the Director?s priorities, NEI-supported research advancements, and eye health communications informed by the National Academies report, ?Making Eye Health a Population Health Imperative: Vision for Tomorrow.? The Contractor shall help guide OSCPLE in using the latest digital media and evaluating tools to reach new audiences and measure the impact of its efforts. The Contractor shall help NEI develop resources and activities for its 50th anniversary observance in calendar year 2018. In addition, the Contractor shall assist in identifying potential partnerships for sharing resources and amplifying messages, as well as finding creative ways to develop and repackage digital content to resonate with multiple audiences within and beyond the research community.